Mage
A mage (formal: magus, pl. magi) is an individual who practices magic. Spellcaster is also used interchangeably. Types of mages Roles by spellcasting style * Channeler – a mage who channels mana to perform magic. * Warder – a mage who writes wards to perform magic. * Ritualist – a mage who participates in a cooperative spell, combining elements of both channeling and warding. Roles by the Grand Arcanum * Arcanist – an expert in the theoretical domain of the arcane; not strictly a practicing mage. * Elementalist – a mage using the Natural Arts. ** Aeromancer – a mage using the Flowing Arts. ** Hydromancer – a mage using the Viscous Arts. ** Pyromancer – a mage using the Combustive Arts. ** Telekinetic – a mage using the Telekinetic Arts. ** Electromancer – a mage using the Luminous Arts. * Anthropomancer – a mage using the Vital Arts. ** Psychic – a mage using the Psionic Arts. ** Necromancer – a mage using the Restorative Arts. ** Charmer – a mage using the Enhancement branch of the Supplemental Arts. ** Hexer – a mage using the Affliction branch of the Supplemental Arts. ** (Transfiguration) – a mage using the Transformative Arts. ** Destroyer – a mage using the Destructive Arts. ** Botanomancer – a mage using the Herbal Arts. * Abjuror – a mage using the Countering Arts. Roles by Discipline * Illusionist – a mage who uses the luminous, psionic, and supplemental arts to create distortions of sensory perception and thought. Often involved in industries of entertainment. * Healer – a mage who uses the restorative, supplemental (enhancing & afflicting), and transformative arts to treat injuries, disease, and all manner of physiological disorders and ailments. * Battlemage – a mage who is specialized in combat and defensive tactics and maneuvers. * Psychic – a mage who uses the psionic arts to diagnose psychological disorders and trauma and provide with psychiatric advice. * Magician – a mage who uses artificer magic to develop, operate, and maintain arcane systems, mechanisms, and devices. Involved in industries of construction and arcane technology. * Enchanter – an arcane profession that creates and sells enchanted items or remedies. * (Communication) * (Augmentation) * (Ecology) * (Weather) Roles by practice * Alchemist – someone who uses magical additives with other reagents to make potions, elixirs, medicines, poultices, ointments, salves, and other pharmaceuticals. * Thaumaturge – a Stephedist mage who practices magic according to the rigid tenets and regulations of the Vistern of Stephedore, or any of its derivative sects. * Wizard – a mage with legal endorsement to practice magic at their own discretion. Mages and arcanists can apply for a license of wizardry from the Arais Emodun. * Eremite Conditional roles * Conjuror – someone who provokes the conjuration of an elemental. * Sorcerer – a mage who uses black mana (sorcery) to perform magic. * Warlock, Witch – a mage enthralled to a demon. * Theurge – a mage who believes their magic is divinely sourced. Related * Archmage – an honorary title awarded to magi or arcanists by the Council of Cernan in the Duchies for contributions of distinguished merit to the arcane community. Category:Magic Category:Mages